


Ecstasy

by PuzzleDragon



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleDragon/pseuds/PuzzleDragon
Summary: When Eva sinks her fangs into his wrist, it feels better than Jasper could have ever dreamed.(Exploring Jasper's growled thoughts duringthat scenefrom Season 4, Episode 2.)
Relationships: Jasper/Eva (L.A. by Night)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> So... that sure was... a thing... that happened.
> 
> If you'd told me four months ago that the first feeding scene of the new season would be Eva biting Jasper and him have A Reaction™ to it, I would not have believed you but here we are. This fic is a direct riff on a scene from season four, episode two, so spoilers for that. And fair warning that this drifts into some very mild sexual content, because that's just how feeding on L.A. By Night rolls. Enjoy!

When Jasper offers Eva his wrist, the only thought in his mind is that he _needs_ to help her stop hurting. She is scared and hungry and unraveling in front of him and he can’t fix everything—can't even fix most of it—but he _can_ pull her back from a frenzy before it starts. His blood is still worth something. 

"Take it," he whispers, low enough for only her to hear.

She holds his hand gently in hers and brings his wrist to her lips. She pauses for just a moment, her fangs only a hair's breadth from his exposed skin. She looks up at him just as he looks back at her and there is nothing more he can think to say. Then her eyes drift closed as she bites down.

Jasper tells himself that this isn’t about the Kiss, that this isn’t about enjoying the bite or being close to her. It’s just about making sure Eva gets out of this alright. This is nothing more than the simplest solution to a dangerous problem. It's what he can do to stop his girlfriend from losing control and hurting anyone else—she’d never forgive herself if she did and he refuses to let that happen if he can do anything to prevent it. It’s about calming her down and keeping her—and everyone else—safe. This is an act of care, not attraction. 

Some part of him—his Beast or his twisted disused conscience, he can't be sure which in the haze that washes over him—whispers that he wouldn’t do this for Victor or Nelli, that he might not even do it for Annabelle. He tries his best to ignore that voice.

When Eva’s fangs sink in, he flinches at the brief instant of pain and tears his eyes away from her face. It’s not that Jasper doesn’t _want_ to look, he just _can’t_. This is already too intimate for their current mixed company and if he watches her drink from him—if he focuses in on the way her cold lips press against his skin, the way her fingers caress his forearm as her painted nails scrape against his sleeve, the way her eyelashes flutter against her pale cheeks in absolute bliss as she drinks—he might not be able to keep his composure. 

They shouldn’t be doing this in front of the others, he knows—it’s taboo on so many levels—but he can’t bring himself to care. He feels no shame in what they are, in how they care for each other. Eva needs this, desperately, and she hadn’t asked for Greg or Kyoko. He’d offered himself on instinct and she’d accepted without hesitation. There were options; she chose him.

Jasper almost wishes it didn’t feel so good. It would be so much easier to play this off as purely practical or self-sacrificing if it hurt, if his senses weren’t being overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of the Kiss.

He’s never… done this before. Not really. The ones he’d turned had consumed his blood as it dripped from his wrist but they’d never bitten him, never fed from him like this. This is… different. And he never expected it to feel quite so incredible.

It’s better than anything he felt in life—better than joy, better than lust, better than victory or relief or comfort. This is something beyond all of that and yet still the sensation drags his mind to thoughts of Eva and the blissful nights he’s been lucky enough to spend with her: their first kiss—down here in these tunnels, alone and floating on air—and all the kisses that followed after; the press of bodies and eager fumbling hands and her bright clear laughter; the exquisite taste of her vitae as she roused him from torpor; the sounds she makes when they are alone together in their bedroom—breathy and gasping, calling out his name, moaning in his arms as she falls apart under his touch—and it’s too much, too good.

Eva lets out a quiet moan against his wrist and something flairs in him at the thought that she just can't help herself. He bites back an answering groan that rises in his throat as Eva drinks her fill, still painfully aware that Greg and Kyoko are watching them both. He refuses to embarrass himself in front of them, not like this.

Jasper's Beast roars to life in his chest, all but shouting in his head, _"Return the favor, bite her back! You know she’d enjoy it. She’s asked you to,_ told _you to. She wants it. So do you. You know she tastes_ perfect _. Don’t you want that again? Do it! Do it now!"_

He shuts his eyes against the voice but it simply changes tactics.

_"Or the firebug,"_ his Beast offers as a compromise, trying to spur him into action, _"She’s right there. So young, so vibrant. She’d be delicious. She crashed your evening. Make her pay! Show her what happens to people who waste your time! Show her what—"_

He fights it down as Eva’s fangs leave his wrist. 

She runs her tongue across his skin, quickly licking the wound closed—her tongue in his mouth as they collapse onto the couch together, her cold lips trailing across his neck and down his bare chest, her sharp fangs teasing him without ever breaking skin, _and_ —he pushes those thoughts aside, too, struggling to get a hold of both his Beast and his traitorous imagination.

He takes a few quick, ragged breaths—breaths he doesn’t need but takes anyway, as something to do, as something to focus on instead of the rising anger of his Beast or the temptation of Eva hovering so close by. He flexes his fingers and clenches his fist at his side, anything to distract himself, to calm himself down.

He resists the urge to punch the wall even as his Beast encourages him to lash out and his hands ache to do _something_.

Kyoko and Greg are still watching them, still barely hiding their stares, and some part of him hates them for it. Greg looks concerned, maybe even a little intrigued—he knows what it's like to receive the Kiss, seemed so willing to let Eva bite him before Jasper offered—but Kyoko looks confused and the slightest bit disgusted. She's still so young, so sheltered, so ready to judge. His Beast snarls at the girl, rasping _tasty fucking firebug_ in his ear the whole time.

Four months on their own. Four months curled up underground in their quiet little haven, with no one to interrupt them and nothing but complicated projects and each other’s company to keep them occupied but _of course_ the first time they do something like this is in front of an audience with too much curiosity and not enough self-restraint.

“Okay,” he manages to growl out before Kyoko can ask any of the questions that are so clearly written across her face. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts of both his Beast and Eva—soft, sweet, hand on his neck, begging him to— _not now_ —and forces himself to concentrate. Eva goes to wipe the traces of blood— _his_ blood—from her lips and he looks away again, focusing instead on how to get everyone out of the labyrinth and away from the gargoyle. "Okay. Let's get out of here."

If they survive this and make it out of here in one piece, there will be time for everything later. Time to talk, time to rest, even time to kiss and touch and indulge in all the intimacy the Kiss implies—if she's interested, if she's as desperate to hold and be held as he is.

But for now, Jasper needs to focus on keeping Eva safe. Her well-being is the only thing that actually matters tonight. He's already given up his own blood and he knows, somewhere deep inside himself, that he'd give up anything, _everything_ to protect her.

As his Beast growls low and hungry between his ribs and his hand still twitches at his side, he cannot decide if that is a promise or a threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We have four months worth of blank space to fill in with whatever fics and headcanons we'd like, and I for one cannot wait to see what this vamily comes up with. As we all eagerly wait for this Friday's episode, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!


End file.
